Torquinets and conserves
by Coolofthecool
Summary: Something I wrote for school an alternate ending to how the book ended.


'Hey, Jesse, I was wondering if you want to go to the museum today?'' Miss Edmund's voice says over the phone, ''um, I'll have to ask my mum,'' he replies. ''Mum, I'm going to the museum with my teacher for school ok?'' his mother is still in bed. The sheets tangled around her. ''whatever,'' she mumbles. ''yeah, I can go,'' He says quickly. ''Ok, I'll drive by your house ok.'' ''Ok, um c-can I b-bring someone?'' He asks hesitantly wondering what she'll say. ''Sure, Jesse, the more the merrier right.'' He nods even though she can't see him, _now just to ask Leslie _he thinks. ''Thank you Miss Edmunds goodbye.'', ''Goodbye Jesse,'' She says.

They have a wonderful time at the museum Jesse, Leslie and Miss Edmunds. When he got home his dad and mum were arguing again with a start he realized they were arguing about where he was. He strode into the room _stand up straight don't look too happy, look neutral. Neutral is good_. He was chanting to himself. ''Some- one's in trouble.'' Brenda cooed ''Well, Jesse, what have you got to say for yourself?'' his father said obviously trying to intimidate him. '' I was on an excursion with Leslie and Miss Edmunds. May-belle knew and I asked mum and she didn't care. '_Not that she cares about much anymore he thought silently hoping his father would let him off the hook. _''I didn't know! You can't just tell your little sister than go jump off a cliff. School excursion or not. Now I have to pay for whatever you did you should know better. Go to your room now!'' Jesse would have gone to his room and left it at that but money, he had asked how much it was going to cost him and Miss Edmunds said it was her treat. ''It didn't cost anything, dad, my teacher paid for me and Leslie because it was for school.'' _idiot he thought he was an idiot that didn't know how tight they were for money._ ''Go to your room now young man and you will not be going on any more school trips.'' So Jesse made his way to his room and drew till he fell asleep.

Jesse had just finished his chores when he sees Leslie walking towards him,'' Hi Leslie.'' she smiles, 'Hi, Lets go to Terabithia.'' She said, ''I don't know if that's such a good idea Leslie.'' He says ''why?'' He hesitates, ''you know how we went to the museum yesterday? Well I didn't make it clear that I was gone and we're really tight on money right now so he thought he had to pay and he got real angry.'' He finished, ''Come on just for a bit, please.'' _He sighed thinking it over it's not like he had any chores left a half an hour or two couldn't really matter right?_ ''ok Leslie,'' _ten minutes to the river, thirty minutes in Terabithia and ten minutes back that would be fine right. _Boy was he wrong.

They ran the two kilometers to the rope making good time, ''Ladies first he said.'' oh how he'd been so stupid if he'd only gone first. Leslie took the rope and swung. He could tell something was wrong then it happened the rope snapped. Leslie banged her leg on a rock. It was gushing blood, she was in the river it was calmer than it had been yesterday but with Leslie's leg she couldn't keep afloat. Without thinking he jumped in. Leslie had fallen unconscious from blood lose but she was breathing that was the main thing right. She woke up suddenly, ''Leslie are you ok?'' she glanced at him before saying carefully, ''are you?'' ''what? Yes your leg what do I do?'' the rock was obviously very sharp. There was a deep cut about half way through her leg like someone had tried to cut it off just below the knee.'' My leg, what about it?'' she looked down as if seeing it for the first time and looked horrified at it. ''We could make a tor-tor-torquinet," she said getting the word out," I read about one in a medical book thing. '' he nodded like he had an idea of what she was talking about he didn't of course. ''ok, what do I do .'' she closed her eyes ''ok, a piece of string or a belt I think we probably only have one shot then I'll die of blood lose.'' he got angry, ''Leslie don't say that! Someone will come help soon.'' ''ok, but we better hurry up then this really hurts.'' It was obvious that she was humoring him, but he had to make this whatever she called it. He took off his belt and wrapped it around her leg. ''Now what?'' he asked. ''You pull it tight like you're putting it on but way tighter.'' he pulled it tight ''Tighter,'' she managed through clenched teeth than collapsed. it was getting dark and Leslie's leg under all the blood was turning purple he wondered if that was good. '' Jesse! Leslie!'' It was Leslie's dad. ''Over here!'' he shouted.

He had explained the situation to Mr. Burke (who refused to be called that) he had been suitably horrified about her leg and assured him that the torquinet had been a good idea. had dropped him off in front of his home and driven off to the hospital. He composed himself and went inside. Everyone was around the table crying there were a couple of police officers there as well. ''Where have you been?!'' his dad roared than noticed the blood covering Jesses' clothes and paled drastically, ''Aare you ok?'' Jesse noticed the blood on his shirt, ''don't worry about me it's Leslie."

Brenda said, ''T thank G god you're ok,'' his mother said. ''well now we better go than,'' the police constable said.

The next day they went and visited Leslie in hospital. H her leg was gone from just above the knee ''Are you ok Leslie?'' He asked. ''Yeah, they're gona give me a plastic leg. I don't really want it though. You know what I'm gona miss the most though?'' _your leg he almost said._ 'What are you going to miss the most Leslie?'' he said wondering what she was going to say.

''Wearing my conserves of course.''

* * *

**Hey this is something I wrote ages ago for school so why not right?**


End file.
